


Неправильный завтрак

by fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017), Greenmusik



Series: fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 || Драбблы G-PG13 [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Breakfast, Drama, Drawing, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Steve drawing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 17:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15515220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/fandom%20RDJ_and_Stark%202018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: Стив рисует идеальный завтрак





	Неправильный завтрак

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LaurielAnarwen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurielAnarwen/gifts).



Пеппер сидит за столом в домашнем халате — розовом — и в тапочках с пушистыми помпонами. Сидит ровно, почти на самом краешке стула, лодыжки скрещены, но это ничуть не мешает ей выглядеть лёгкой и воздушной, как фея, только-только выбравшаяся из цветка, чтобы позавтракать. В правой руке у Пеппер нож, левую она протягивает через стол, прося Тони передать тост.  
  
На самом деле Пеппер никогда не завтракает так. Иногда Тони или один из доспехов Тони приносит ей завтрак в постель, но чаще всего завтрак у Пеппер либо деловой — вне дома, либо на бегу, в машине. Стив всего пару раз видел, как она ест.  
  
Он пририсовывает вокруг фразы облачко, поднимает взгляд от наброска. За столом никого нет, если не считать стоящего рядом Дубины, но Стиву не нужна натура, чтобы рисовать этих двоих.  
  
Тони, в мягких пижамных штанах и в одной из своих футболок с оскорбительными для верующих рисунками, сидит напротив Пеппер, жуёт сэндвич, во все стороны топорщащийся свежими овощами. На тарелке перед Тони — порезанное яблоко, ветчина, яйца-пашот и бобы. Рядом — стакан апельсинового сока и маленькая, будто кукольная, чашечка кофе. Вторая рука у Тони занята планшетом, потому что это же Тони, он постоянно чем-то занят.  
  
Правды в этом изображении чуть больше, чем в фигуре Пеппер. Тони действительно ест за столом чаще — примерно раз в неделю, когда кто-нибудь из команды отлавливает его в коридоре и притаскивает на кухню. В сэндвичах Тони из овощей разве что помидоры, кофе — не в маленькой чашечке, а в огромной кружке: их у Тони сотня, и на каждой — что-то своё, Стив ещё не все отсылки выучил. С планшетом Тони ходил только первую неделю после переезда Мстителей к нему, потом на нём появилась сложная гарнитура, а ещё позже — высокотехнологичные очки, что выглядело ещё хуже, чем гарнитура, потому что ходить по дому в солнцезащитных очках — это очень странно.  
  
Стив понимает, что в наброске не хватает чего-то ещё. Он снова переводит взгляд на стол, улыбается. На рисунке Тони, у которого заняты обе руки, переадресует просьбу Пеппер Дубине. Стив несколькими штрихами набрасывает кухонную стойку с утварью, дважды обводит по контуру тостер и почти успевает закончить фон, когда звучит сигнал общего сбора.  
  
Когда Стив заходит вечером за рисунком, того на стуле нет. Это не сильно расстраивает, потому что рисунок в некотором смысле был ложью.  
  
На следующее утро Стив возвращается с пробежки, заворачивает на кухню за стаканом молока и ошеломлённо замирает в дверях. За столом, почти на краешке стула, сидит Пеппер в халате и домашних тапочках с пушистыми помпонами, только халат не розовый, как собирался сделать Стив, а голубой. Рядом с Пеппер стоит Дубина с тарелкой тостов. Напротив — сидит Тони. В одной руке у него потрёпанного вида сэндвич, во второй Тони держит рисунок Стива, переводя взгляд с него себе в тарелку и обратно.  
  
— Ненавижу бобы, — говорит Тони, повернувшись ко всё ещё стоящему на пороге Стиву. И улыбается.  
  
Стив улыбается в ответ.


End file.
